


Unsteady

by SuperCatTrashhh (GeneralBFA)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Background supercat, Comfort, Gen, Panic Attack, Sisters, captain Lucy, protective Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralBFA/pseuds/SuperCatTrashhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara tells Alex about her relationship with Cat, and Alex reacts in an expected, yet unexpected way. WARNING: Contains a panic attack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys back again! Alex and Kara's bond interests me a lot. So I made an executive decision to write about that.

"So you're telling me that you, Kara Danvers, are dating your boss, Cat - _fucking_ \- Grant and I haven't heard about this until now?" Alex fumed.

"Um," Kara played with her glasses, "yes?"

"How long?" Alex glared over the glass of whiskey, one that could rival her sister's heat vision.

"One month," The younger girl squeaked nervously.

"Aw how cute! I knew it! You owe me fifty bucks, Alex!" Lucy squealed excitedly.

"Thanks, Luce," Kara grinned a bit and paused, "Wait you two bet on it???"

"It wasn't that big of a deal I knew -thought- you would tell me if you were," Alex shrugged, "guess my surprise when I found out you wouldn't tell me."

"Alex I'm sorry! Cat wanted to keep it on the down low-"

"When were you going to tell me, Kara?" Alex interrupted.

"Well I don't know. I couldn't seem to find the time when you were on the run. Maybe it didn't seem as important to me as you finding your father, Alex," Kara hissed out in a rare flare of temper.

"Hey now, let's cool down before any of us do something we regret," Lucy stepped between the two girls.

Kara was glad she had decided to bring Lucy along to tell Alex what was going on. She knew her sister would be angry, but never thought that she would be this angry. Shouldn't sisters be happy for each other when something exciting happens? She extended the same courtesy to her when Alex and Astra announced their relationship.

A moment later, Kara realized what she had said.

"Oh Rao, Alex I'm sorry. I've just been so on edge ever since you left and I just didn't know what to do and Alex I really wanted to tell you, I really did, but I was just so scared. What was I supposed to do? How was I going to call you when something like this happened and-" Kara was interrupted by Alex moving past Lucy and hugging her tightly.

At this point Kara was crying, sobs wracking through her entire body. She fit her head into the crook of her sister's neck, who rubbed her hands against her back, in attempt to soothe her.

"Hey Lucy, do you need a ride home? I can give you-"

"Alex, no please don't leave me," Kara interrupted in a panicked voice. Her arms tightened around the older girl, starting to hyperventilate.

"I'll be fine Alex. Stay with Kara. I only live a few blocks down anyway. I'll see you tomorrow."

  
Alex nodded in understanding as Lucy quickly gathered her things and left.

She could feel Kara's heart beating about a mile a minute, and her breath was just as fast.

Panic attack, she thought as she went into auto-pilot, and launched into a script they used in this situation. Alex knew that it had to be exactly the same words, and in exactly the same tone, otherwise it wouldn't work.

"Babygirl, I need you to let go of me for just a few seconds okay? You can watch me to make sure I don't go anywhere okay?"

"Okay," Kara whispered quietly and let go, carefully watching her older sister's feet.

Always the feet, she thought smiling as she quickly took off her shirt so that she was only in her sports bra. Whenever she was having a panic attack, skin-to-skin contact was the only thing that really soothed her.

"Babygirl," she said softly again, "you need to take your shirt off okay?"

"Okay," Kara whispered a second time, and proceeded to take off her T-shirt so that both girls were in their sports bras.

This is where their script was crucial.

Alex stepped forward and pulled her younger sister back into her embrace.

"Try to match my breathing, babygirl," Alex said, drawing the younger girl to rest her ear against her chest just over her heart.

Alex continued to breathe steadily as Kara's strong grip held her in place. To anyone else this may seem odd. Two sisters shirtless, standing in the middle of the kitchen, hugging each other like the fate of the world depended on it.

To the two girls themselves, however, it was normal.

Once Kara's breathing was a almost normal, Alex knew that it was okay to move them someplace else.

"Come on, babygirl lets get you to bed," Kara nodded, obviously exhausted and still crying as Alex wrapped her arm around her sisters waist, holding her up as they walked to her bedroom.

Alex slipped her into the left side of the bed and covered her with the cool sheets as she walked to Kara's dresser and took out a pair of basketball shorts to change in to. After she was dressed, she slipped into the other side of the bed. Almost immediately, Kara latched on to her, as if to make sure she really hadn't left.

"I'm s-" she started to speak, but Alex hushed her.

"We'll talk in the morning. Right now, you need to rest," Alex kissed her on the head and hummed, hoping it would calm her more.

After about half an hour later, Kara's breathing evened out as she fell asleep to the beat of her sister's heart. Alex kept running her free hand through the younger girls hair, until she too succumbed to a light sleep, ready to wake up if Kara.

Everything would work out. Her sister had finally found love. And that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go, guys... Leave comment, Kudos and prompt suggestions down below. I hope you're having a great day!


End file.
